A Look Back
by RoseSiege
Summary: SHORT- Spike tells a story from his past, an encounter with a slayer, from Buffy's past. SORRY, NO SPUFFY, BUT IT'S INTERESTING!


**OKAY, IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD MORE, PLEASE TELL ME. I WASN'T SURE...OKAY, AND IF YOU HAVE AN TIPS, THAT WOULD BE GREAT TOO!**

**-RoseSiege**

_Let me tell you astory, about a man, and a monster. but which is which? You shall be the judge..._

Actually, it is my own, and my name is Spike. Sorry for the lame opening, just something that I'd try to come up with, but I guess I failed, miserably. To tell you the truth, that has nothing to do with my story. It's about me, and a slayer named Elizabeth. No, not BUFFY, but her Auntie, The first Summers Slayer, I guess. Anyways, this story is about me 200 years ago, when I first left my creator and searched out a place to survive by day, and call home by night. It was easy to find, because after all, how man people live in a grave yard? That was joke. (ahem) Okay, moving on, so I found this perfect place, and I needed to shape it up a bit, make it look better, than just a dusty old crypt for dead people, (I mean REALLY dead) When I see Elizabeth. She was sitting at a grave, poised with a stake above it. I knew straight away that she was the slayer and decided to go over and try to kill her. ( Hey, don't contradict, what else was I supposed to do?) I was half way there, silently walking, using my vampire like stealth, when a vampire popped out of the grave she was standing over. I mean it literally popped out of the grave, like from a scary movie or something. So she stakes him without a blink, and watches him turn to dust.

She stands there, as I regain my wits, and continue to stalk to where she was standing, when she says out of the blue, "You should really stop making so much noise." and she turns around. And she is beautiful, much like Buffy, but bolder features, and much longer hair. I couldn't look away as she stares right at me. " You could wake the dead." She calmly puts in as she smiles at me.

" Well I thought I was being stealthy like Miss." I say back, walking up to her so I was only a few feet away. " But then again, you're a slayer."

"And you're a vampire." And she takes this fighting stance. But I don't want to fight her. I don't want to because I could likely kill her. I knew it was my duty to fight a slayer and even give up the eternal life I have gained and so on and so forth, but I didn't want to.

"No" I said like a stubborn child. "I don't want to fight you." She looked some what surprised, then looks at me real hard, I can tell she's not buying it.

" Right, and I'm the bloody queen of England, now are going to attack me, are do I have to rush at you like a mad woman?"

She was really clever. " Neither. In fact, I would much rather find out what your going to do to me, since I don't want to brandish a sword and give out a war cry. Well?" She looks at me confused, put straightens and takes a small step toward me, stake raised. And I was a little scared, mostly because I was inexperienced, but it quickly went away, of course.

"Well, I shall have to kill you any way, sir. It's my duty, and I have been-"

"Chosen to ride the world of vampires, and to preserve mankind. You have been chosen to a sacred duty, and must be willing to give you life, for your duty. You are the Slayer, blah blah blah, yeh, I've heard it all before Pet." She just looks at me, and takes another small step toward me, cautious, and stake still raised. She's as stiff as a board, and me, I'm leaning against a tree enjoying every minute.

"Well then, if your so smart, can you tell me why your not so quick like others to kill me?"

"Truth be told, you interest me. Your beautiful, and your not like other slayers, from what I heard that is. Your not completely heartless and quick to action."

"Though I should be." She replies. Lowering her head, but stake still in the air. "I'm slower than most. I have a weak reflex, and I…my watcher has been killed." She looks up again at me. And I know that a vampire killed her watcher. " I'm barley 17 and, I've just begun my duty."

While she tells me this, I get an idea, dangerous, but it could work. "I have a proposition for you. I help you with you skills, and you help me find someone."

"How can I know that you won't try to kill me later?" She raises the stake a bit more, to her chest, and steps a little closer, with an eyebrow raised.

"You won't try to kill me, and I won't try to kill you, that can be part of the deal, and if it's broken….then we may be able to do that whole war thing."

"Why do you trust me so?"

" I said TRY to kill, right now, we are equally matched. I'm new on the block as well, about 10 years." After I said that, she looks down, and slowly lowers the stake. She looks up and walks straight up to me, surprising me a little. Then she curtsies.

"Elizabeth."

"William." And I bow. I smile, for how could I not. " I think this is the starting, of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
